Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story is a miniseries of drama CDs that are based on the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series. There are no specifics regarding how many will be produced, only based on media announcements. Mission-2306 Cast *Setsuna F. Seiei *Lockon Stratos *Allelujah/Hallelujah Haptism *Tieria Erde *Sumeragi Lee Noriega *Graham Aker *Billy Katagiri *Saji Crossroad *Louise Halevy *Narrator: Toru Furuya Track listing :1. 2306 Briefing Room (『mission 2306』ブリーフィングルーム　) :2. Setsuna, move in (刹那、転入する) :3. How do you do, Tieria? (ごきげんよう、ティエリア) :4. Leader of hoodlums (不良番長) :5. Intervention begins (介入開始) :6. The exposed truth (暴かれた真実) :7. Good bye, Mr. Ham (さよなら、ハム先生) :8. Ending roll ~VA’s comments~ (エンディング・ロール～声優コメント～) :9. drama extra　day (CDドラマエクストラ『ハレルヤの日』) Story :Note: This drama CD is a parody and not canon to the Gundam 00 series. Celestial Being becomes aware of a terrorist plot to kidnap Louise Halevy. Celestial Being dispatches Setsuna F. Seiei to the school she attends as an exchange student. Setsuna presents himself with a super bright and sunny persona and greets everyone with "Choriiisu", which Saji identifies as a greeting people used over 300 years ago. Professor Graham, had him introduce himself to the class, he throws in an extra cheery "CHORIIIIISU." Graham (who has an affinity for old fashioned speech) is swept off his feet and begins to fall for Setsuna. Setsuna later attempts to approach Louise, but she rejects him outright because he's so loud and annoying. Setsuna calls Lockon for help and Lockon says he's sending "backup." The next day Tieria arrives, dressed as a girl. He attempts to sound like a girl, but fails hadly. After a lengthy introduction with plenty of wa's and gokigenyo's, he joins Setsuna in his effort to get closer to Louise, but fails as well. They decided to set a trap for Louise and draw out the terrorists by attempting to hypnotize Allelujah into thinking he's some delinquent kid. Under hypnosis, Hallelujah awakens and he goes off on a rampage. He's singing the battle song for the Gundams and is about to wreck Saji when Prof Graham and Prof Billy appears. Billy has a pleasant conversation with Saji and Louise while Graham wrecks Hallelujah. While Billy chats with the students, Graham can be heard call out attack names (Graham Chop!, etc.) and eventually just starts yelling out random things like "This is Howard's revenge! Daryl's Revenge! Prof Eifman's revenge!" And then they leave Allelujah a broken mess. Seeing how easily Graham dealt with Hallelujah, Setsuna concludes that Graham must be a terrorist. Setsuna goes to Graham's house to confront him. Graham, still infatuated by Setsuna and his Choriisu~ manner of speaking gladly lets him inside, Setsuna keeps up his character until they reach Graham's bedroom and is shocked by mountains of plastic models and BL (Boys' Love) video games. Setsuna concludes "This is no terrorist's room, unless this is an elaborate camouflage." It's about then that Graham "assaults" Setsuna. He initially thinks that Graham is a terrorist and attacking him, and Setsuna tried to keep up his charade, but Graham then announces "I'm the man whose heart you stole!" Shocked and disturbed, Setsuna draws his gun on Graham, who calmly wrests it away from him and is about to begin man-on-man action when Lockon breaks in pretending to be Setsuna's brother and somehow manages to tear Graham away from Setsuna. In the following chapter (or track), Louise and Saji have been kidnapped while Setsuna was distracted with Graham. They face their captor, Prof Billy Katagiri. After insulting him, Louise turns to Saji and says he has to save her. Saji responds, "I'm tied up here too Louise" to which she responds "If you love me you'll save Me!" (in her spoiled tone). At this point "Ham-Mask." who they immediately identify as Graham, shows up and beats up Billy in the same fashion as he did to Hallelujah. Setsuna confronts Graham once more after he apprehends Billy and Graham reveals that he's was working undercover for the Union all along and takes off in his Flag with a cry of "Choriiiiisu~!" Sumeragi asked how Veda's mission simulation went for Setsuna. Setsuna says that a pervert completed his operation before he could. Lockon pipes in saying the same thing happened to him, Allelujah as well. Tieria admits the same thing happened and he even had the nerve to steal his Gundam. Setsuna wonders out loud "Just who is this "Ham-Mask'" as the music fades out, you hear Graham sneeze. Billy asks him if he's caught a cold, to which Graham responds "That's impossible, a fool never catches a cold" to which billy just sighs. Road To 2307 This drama CD focus on the Gundams Meisters and the Union. Unlike the first prequel CD drama, the second have a comparatively much more serious tone, with stories that link to the original TV series. Cast * Setsuna F. Seiei * Lockon Stratos * Allelujah Haptism * Tieria Erde * Sumeragi Lee Noriega * Graham Aker * Billy Katagiri * Ralph Eifman * Howard Mason * Sleg Sletcher Track Listing # Meeting # Meisters # Tieria's Defiance # Exia Vs Virtue # 2 Years Later # Graham Maneuver # The Notice from Howard # Slature's Motive # Mock Battle # The Sky Waits for You # Ending Cooperation-2312 Cast * Setsuna F. Seiei * Lockon Stratos * Allelujah Haptism * Tieria Erde * Ian Vashti * Mileina Vashti * Mister Bushido * Billy Katagiri * Ribbons Almark Track Listing # Prologue # This is CB Office Investigation Section # The Bird Day Bar # Special Investigator Appears! # Find a Baseless Clue # The Truth Somehow # Cooperate, Miesters! # Ending External links *Mission 2306 on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Category:Series Category:Drama CDs